


Can You Teach Me Something Different?

by our_black_heart



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, teacher!gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/our_black_heart/pseuds/our_black_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is fed up with the fighting going on at home. Mr. Way just wants to help Frank out with all the stress being put on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Teach Me Something Different?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xogay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xogay/gifts).



Frank’s parents were fighting again, more like throwing things and slamming fists into walls and tables. But this didn’t really worry Frank anymore, this just got old. Kind of annoying too. It started off small, fighting over a late bill then steadily progressed to “I don’t love you anymore”. Frank didn’t believe in love, not today, not yesterday and probably more than likely not tomorrow. Not necessarily because of his parents, but they were a huge role in the conscious decision to deem love bullshit.

One day Frank’s door didn’t slam hard enough, and his music didn’t seem loud enough. He could still hear their shouting through the thick walls, venom in their voices practically oozing through the ceiling. He sighed heavily, letting his chest rise and fall erratically, because he was fed up at this point. It had become too much for too long. And really he knew that his parents couldn’t hear him breathing up a storm in there but he did it anyways, just to spite them. He started feeling erratic a bit himself, almost as much as the huffs and puffs of breath he was letting out. He couldn’t believe his stupid fucking radio was turned up all the way and still didn’t cover their annoying ass voices. It was his dad’s radio, old and shitty but he had loved it and had seen it as a refuge for so many years. But not today, no, not today. Today it was as much a burden as the two people having a shit storm on the other side of the wall.

Frank didn’t really know what had happened before he found himself staring at the completely unfixable radio on his front lawn, but his hearing senses came back and he could clearly hear the panicked tone in his father’s voice. His mother standing closely behind. Both standing at the door, not exactly making an effort to step outside the house but seemingly trying to lure Frank back in with promises of a quiet home. Frank wasn’t going to put up with their bullshit, not tonight.

So he didn’t, he ran back inside the house, right past his baffled parents. A gust of wind being their only parting gift as he made his way to his room. He gathered a week’s worth of clothes and his toiletries, running past his parents once again.

Frank didn’t know for how long he had ran, but he knew that when he stopped he had found himself in front of his teacher’s apartment.

Mr. Way wasn’t old, in fact he was straight out of college. He had been Frank’s favorite art teacher before he was fired, on the account of the fact that he was too young and the school wanted someone slightly more professional and much older. Mr. Way had once caught Frank smoking during their lunch break and instead of turning him into the dean and consequentially a life time of detention, he simply asked if he could bum a lighter off of Frank. To which Frank immediately agreed too. That day he was sure that if he was ever capable of falling in love it’d be with his jack ass art teacher that was seemingly too cool for the teacher’s lounge and too hot for his own good. But Frank knew that his art teacher was too hot and too cool for him, he also knew that he wasn’t capable of loving. If there even was such a thing.

That day Mr. Way had smoked with Frank, quietly behind the student store. Not a single word was said but that was okay, no word was necessary. It was as if they had some sort of silent understanding that smoking was okay and that smoking behind the student store was okay, no matter who you were.

The bell had rung, loud and clear and shattering and Frank was almost afraid that the suddenness of the sound would snap Mr. Way out of his chill state. But instead all the art teacher did was turn to him. He had smirked that skewed smirk and had given the last little bit of his cigarette to Frank, who was already done with his own.

“Hey! What do I do with this?” Frank shouted to the dark mess of hair that was Mr. Way.

“Smoke it…?” He looked at Frank as if he was the dumbest shit on the planet.

“But, won’t I be late to art?” Mr. Way nodded horizontally, reassuring Frank that he didn’t really care. Frank was baffled, if not utterly shitting bricks. But Mr. Way had just laughed at him and winked.

Frank really did wish love existed, just for the sake of loving him.

Well today he found himself in front of Mr. Way’s apartment.

He felt himself blush when he remembered the day his teacher had given him his address. He had asked Frank to stay after class, and when Frank explained that he couldn’t because he had a quiz in his next class, Mr. Way simply said he’d write him a note telling his other teacher that he had just thrown up in the art room and was held back because of it.

Of course Frank complied. He was a lazy kid, but he sure as fuck wasn’t a stupid kid. He had seen the way Mr. Way stared at him from across the art room. Like he just wanted to fuck Frank’s brains out. And to be totally fair, Frank wanted him to fuck his brains out. But that didn’t happen.

No, Mr. Way only sucked him off. He didn’t get fucked because Mr. Way thought that was totally immoral, to fuck a student at school. But he had demanded Frank to stay in his seat and let him do all the work, because he could tell from Frank’s artwork that Frank was getting a lot of stress put on him at home.

Frank did stay in his seat. He watched intently as Mr. way got on his knees in front of his desk. Those desks were rather small, but Mr. Way made himself fit underneath. He slowly and loudly unzipped Frank’s zipper and pulled his pants down to around his calves. Frank blushed harshly at his already aching and fully hardened cock, but Mr. Way couldn’t see him while under the desk so Frank didn’t give a fuck.

The fact that Frank couldn’t see Mr. Way made it all the better, the element of surprise was always a sexy thing, but then he felt Mr. Way reach into his boxers and pull out his hardened length, Frank gasped and panted under his cold touch. The shock of it all was really more than he could take. In all the excitement he bucked up his hips and felt his cock hit the underside of the desk. But it didn’t hurt for too long or all that much after Mr. Way had kissed it all better. His soft lips, feather like against the head. It wasn’t long before Mr. Way worked his magic, sucking all of Frank’s dick into his mouth, lapping at the tip, and licking the underside vein that ran all the way from Frank’s balls to the head of his cock. Frank chuckled breathlessly as he remembered that his breathing always got this erratic while he was at home, but now he had something rad to associate it with.

After Frank had been basically sucked dry and tired, Mr. Way arose from under the desk and had smiled at Frank. Smiled, not smirked.

“I hope you feel better Frank, if you ever grow the balls to escape your parents for a bit, come see me.” And that’s when Frank had received his art teacher’s apartment address.

Well now he was up the steps and at Mr. Way’s front door. Knocking and out of breath from his run.

The door was pulled open and Mr. Way stared at Frank expectantly.

“I…My parents are fighting again.” Frank stated as simply as he could.

“Come in Frank.” He opened the door wider and allowed Frank to pass through.

“Mr. Way I could leave, I mean, I didn’t want to bother or whatever…” Mr. Way was covered in paint, hair more disheveled than usual.

“Frank, it’s okay. It’s Gerard by the way, my name is Gerard.”

“Gerard.” Frank elongated the syllables trying out the name for the first time. It didn’t feel as foreign as it should.

It took five minutes for the awkward to be sucked out of the room, and a minute for it to be replaced with tension, sexual tension.

It wasn't long before Gerard backed Frank against a wall and kissed Frank, when he started to suck harshly on his neck, Frank remembered something.

“I thought, you thought, fucking students was immoral?”

“Yeah I do…at school.” Frank thought that if Gerard had any idea what love was, he’d like to learn from him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my second fic ever. I thought there might have been too much profanity, but then I thought "fuck it". Anyways, let me know what you think. Whatever you think, I like feedback. Thanks.


End file.
